Solo Sienteme
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Two Shot Una relacion que puede terminar y un corazon roto porque no son honestos consigo mismos. ¿Dejarías ir a la persona que mas amas? Despues de una noche fatidica, una reconciliacion mas que emocionante. MidoTaka
1. Chapter 1

|Solo… siénteme.

Todo estaba silencioso, después de que el botones le entregara la llave de su habitación y sus maletas, todo quedo en completo silencio. Suspiro profundamente, la única razón por la que había vuelto a la ciudad tan temprano, incluso todavía cansado por el viaje, era que lo vería el día de hoy. Pero ni una sola llamada o que mandara a alguien a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

Sabía que no era el sujeto más romántico como para esperarlo con una pancarta que dijera su nombre y tuviera dibujados varios corazones alrededor, pero ¡Vamos! Incluso podía ser un poco más adulto y aceptar su relación como tal. No llevaban saliendo una semana, tampoco un mes, eran ya 5 años.

Que pésimo novio.

Sintiendo el dolor pulsante en su pecho, decidió no pensar más en ello. Simplemente lo ignoraría. Se despojó de su saco negro, dejándolo sobre el sofá, dando pasos hacia la ventana, des aflojó el nudo de su corbata. En realidad tenían razón muchos al decir que los asalariados con corbata eran como perros con correa.

Rio un poco, encontrándose a sí mismo tonto por ello. Cuantas bromas había logrado hacerle a sus jefes, y a diferencia de _alguien,_ ellos las disfrutaban riendo a todo pulmón.

Se acercó hacia la ventana, corriendo las persianas. Una hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad lo saludo. Casi era nostálgico el poder estar en el mismo lugar y aun así tener una gran barrera que los separara.

No es como si esperara que le diera un anillo o certificado de matrimonio, Takao sabía que esas cosas no le iban a él, tampoco las aceptaría, serian un simple papel y un objeto de metal que podía tener cualquier persona. No. El quería otra cosa, su amor. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Al parecer para el señor _Fortuna_, el destino no los tenía predestinados. Aun no podía recordar la cantidad de cartas y mensajes que la había enviado cuando fue al extranjero a conseguir cerrar el trato con Asthor Company. Dos meses fuera y eso había bastado para que simplemente lo dejara de lado.

Extendió su mano sobre la pieza de cristal, el frio de la noche lo hizo estremecerse, pero no la aparto. Soltando un grande y prolongado suspiro, su vista comenzó a nublarse por una pequeña capa de humedad. Podía parecer desinteresado, infantil, que siempre mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero también sentía. Y el rechazo de su "novio" era doloroso. En el ventanal se marcaba una mancha blanca por el aire caliente de su respiración. Trazando con su dedo índice, dibujo una gafas, o al menos lo intento, no era el mejor dibujante.

\- Eres cruel, Shin-chan. – pronuncio para sí mismo. Su otra mano fue a su pecho, apretando la camisa, tratando de desaparecer el dolor, como si pudiera arrancarlo de su pecho, pero sabía que eso también era imposible. El dolor jamás se iba, solo aprendías a sobrellevarlo.

¿Eso significaba que terminaban?

Se quedó unos minutos más ahí, estático, llorando en silencio. No se sentía como si fuera dejado, de hecho sentía que la única persona triste era él.

Soltó un suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No iba a ponerse melancólico y si lo hacía, lo haría como se debía. Diciendo esto, regreso hacia donde estaba su cama, se sentó en el borde y tomo el teléfono, marcando a la recepción.

\- _Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – le respondió una educada voz, por el tono, mujer del otro lado._

\- Hola, ¿podrían mandarme la cena y una botella de vino?

\- _¿Qué clase de vino?_

\- ¿importa? Solo encárguese. – en tono molesto.

\- _Pero…_ \- colgó el teléfono antes de recibir contestación. Menuda sorpresa, su carácter de "Me importa un carajo" había salido a flote. Lo mejor sería encerrarse o haría algún espectáculo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, extendiendo los brazos completamente, la cama era suave y cómoda. Podía dormir en ella, incluso sin el alcohol se las ingeniaría para dormir. Tal vez acurrucarse como un bebé en posición fetal hasta caer dormido. Pero eso le traería unas horribles ojeras. No, no podía.

Se levantó de a golpe, quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines. Para después quitarse la corbata y la camisa, botón por botón. Termino con los pantalones, dejándolos en el suelo, de hecho toda su ropa había quedado regada en el suelo, en una especie de caminillo desde la recamara hacia la ducha. No sin antes meter una toalla y una muda ropa limpia.

Podía usar la tina, pero eso sería aburrido. Mejor mojarse el cuerpo entero a flotar en tu propio sudor y polvo de la ciudad.

El agua caía por todo su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre sus músculos, la pesadez y el estrés en sus hombros parecieron ceder un poco ante el masaje líquido. Recargando la frente contra la pared de azulejo color hueso, un millón de pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, y en todos ellos un mismo artífice era el protagonista.

Midorima Shintarou.

Suspiro, tomando la barra de jabón, comenzó a frotarlo por todo su cuerpo, como si fuera la tarea más importante de su vida. Al pasar el jabón los recuerdos de como él solía hacerlo por él, se había vuelto dependiente de una persona, dejándose consentir, cuando lo llevaba a la ducha, con cualquier tonta insinuación y terminando teniendo sexo hasta que el agua caliente se acababa, no un sexo simple, sexo caliente en el que te tienes que aferrar al cuerpo de tu compañero para no caer. No era solo joder, era fundirse en cuerpo y alma, sintiendo cada emoción en sus músculos hasta llevarlo a la cúspide de los órganos, sentir el éxtasis en sus venas y estallar en sus labios, al probarse mutuamente.

Acaricio sus labios, inconscientemente. Quería ser fuerte, pero los recuerdos no le ayudaban.

Sin embargo, aun así las lágrimas no dejaron de salir, perdiéndose entre el agua de la regadera hacia la coladera. Sus ojos ardían, y no necesariamente por el jabón. Rio un poco, burlándose internamente de sí mismo, que escena más extraña, un hombre adulto llorando como una colegiala.

Finalmente termino de bañarse, se secó el cuerpo con la toalla y se puso la muda de ropa limpia. Pasándose la mano por los cabellos, en un intento por arreglarlos hacia atrás, se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello.

Al llegar a su recamara se topó con lo que parecía ser su cena, estaba encima de la mesilla de noche y se mantenía sobre una charola de plata, al lado había una botella de vino, junto a una copa de cristal. No se puso minucioso con los detalles de la etiqueta, simplemente quito el corcho y se sirvió una copa. Acerco el borde de la copa hacia sus labios, saboreando el sabor con solo sentir el aroma, le dio un pequeño piquete. El sabor inundo sus papilas gustativas, ni tan dulce, ni tan agrio, era perfecto. Le dio otra probada, haciendo a un lado la comida, ya no era necesaria.

Después de la tercera copa, no pudo parar, el sabor de ese vino era adictivo, pero también un poco extraño. No sabía si era el alcohol o su cuerpo que le pedía descanso, pero comenzaba a sentirme cansado, un poco soñoliento. Se froto los ojos, sintiendo la pesadez hacerse más fuerte. Y ahí estaba, el gran bostezo.

Dejo la copa sobre la mesa, arrojo la toalla a cualquier parte de la habitación. Echando la cabeza contra la almohada, se giró para quedar de frente a la ventana y ver el panorama urbano que tanto había tardado Japón en crear. Luces y destellos, los ruidos del exterior, un ambiente animado, incluso al caer la noche seguía activa, la ciudad era una joya y sus edificios eran enormes construcciones que parecían erguirse hasta las nubes, Japón era una ciudad en movimiento.

Era como si transmitiera un extraño sentimiento nostálgico. ¿Se sentirían igual de solos las demás personas?

¿Por qué pensaba en cosas como esas? No es como si él fuera alguien tan patético, solo un poco tonto. Le iba bien en la vida. Suspiro, respirando el aroma de las sabanas. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado dispersos como para dejarlo dormir, aun teniendo todo el cansancio del mundo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido molesto de algo. Se levantó, buscándolo con la mirada. Fácilmente lo encontró en sus pantalones, el brillo de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Salió fuera de la cama y tomo el teléfono rápido, presionando el botón de "contestar".

\- Takao al habla. – respondió en tono profesional, frotándose ambos ojos con las yemas de los dedos índice y pulgar al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Takao? – no necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer la voz, eso simplemente lo hizo estremecer. Camino hacia la ventana, mordiéndose la uña. Nervioso, obviamente.

\- Shin… quiero decir, Midorima. Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. – _bien, continua así, _se dijo así mismo. Trata de sonar más profesional, no te quiebres ahora.

\- ¿estás bien? suenas extraño.

\- ¿yo? Estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Bueno, normalmente me llamas Shin-chan.

\- Ah, eso. Somos adultos, ¿no? Debemos comportarnos como tal. ¿querías algo?

\- ¿estas ocupado?

\- N-no… - se muerde la lengua, no puede decirle que está solo, bebiendo como un idiota abandonado, no quería su lastima. Vuelve a pensar sus palabras y retoma la conversación con un aire más tranquilo y relajado - A decir verdad si, estaba a punto de salir. - miente, tan bien que hasta él podría creérselo, pero Shin-chan no es de los que se tragan esas mentiras sin pruebas.

\- ¿a estas horas? –refuta, un poco intrigado y sospechoso. Tiene que darle vuelta al tablero, no dejarlo ver a través de su des validez

\- Sí, tengo una cita. Bueno, más bien dicho quede con alguien para vernos.

\- Ya veo. No, yo solo quería saber de ti. Escuche que estabas aquí. – _mentiroso._

\- ¿en serio? ¿Quién te dijo? – simulando sentirse curioso, aunque era claro que había leído sus mensajes y no los había respondido el idiota.

\- Kise me lo dijo. – mentira, Kise aún no sabía que vendría, solo lo sabían su jefe y Shin-chan.

\- Entiendo, mira, me gustaría estar hablando hasta la madrugada, pero tengo un compromiso.

\- ¡Takao! ¡Espera! – se sorprende, esta es la primera vez que le escucha alzar la voz a través del teléfono, dejando de lado sus rabietas por hacerle alguna tontería, pero esta vez suena desesperado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, yo sé que estas molesto por lo de los mensajes, pero yo… - basta, no puede más. Sabe que si sigue escuchando terminara cediendo. Lo último que necesita. Debe poner un fin a todo esto, el único que sale herido es él. El tiempo ha pasado, mucho y las oportunidades igual. Ya no es necesario prolongarlo, pasaría después de todo.

\- ¿tú qué? ¿me dirás que puedes cambiar? No me hagas reír, Shintarou. He esperado por ti 5 años y yo… ya me canse, ¿sí? No sé qué quieres, no sé si me quieres, si te quieres o lo que sea. Pero ya no quiero seguir así. – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, así que se muerde los labios, intentando contener las emociones en su cuerpo.

\- Lamento lo del aeropuerto, yo quería llegar, pero…

\- … hubo un percance, ¿no? – ya conocía el discurso, se lo había aprendido después de pasar por ello millones de veces.

\- Diablos, déjame terminar.

\- No. Creo que ya escuche suficiente. El silencio de tu parte fue una respuesta muy clara. Adiós, Midorima Shintarou. – diciendo esto último, que fue como si un vidrio le rasgara la lengua, cuelga el teléfono. Antes de ello escucha el reproche de su ex, pero le ignora.

Ahora está solo. El silencio invade la habitación, casi asfixiándolo. Ese dolor en su pecho es normal, pero aun así desea que desaparezca. No quiere sentirlo, pero sabe que es su culpa, por enamorarse de ese tonto.

Aprieta el teléfono en su mano, encorvándose, lo toma contra su pecho. El sonido de la melodía que le ha puesto solo sirve para torturarlo. Pegando el rostro contra el vidrio de la ventana, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, escurriendo por todo su rostro. El llanto le acompaño. Se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y se hace un ovillo en el suelo, apretando el celular, que sigue marcando en la pantalla "Shin-chan 3"

\- Te odio… Kazunari, eres un idiota tal y como él siempre decía – se grita a sí mismo, o más bien al reflejo que apenas es visible en la superficie de la ventana. Sabe que es un idiota, siempre lo ha sabido, pero finalmente lo puede admitir en voz alta sin necesidad de que otros le estén empujando a ello.

Deja salir las lágrimas y ahí, en el suelo de la habitación, sobre la alfombra, es que se queda sollozando hasta que finalmente cae dormido. Con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz ronca y la nariz húmeda.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando despertó, lo hizo por el incesante ruido que había en su puerta. Se levantó de la cama, casi maldiciendo hasta al mismo aire. Echo una mirada al reloj de su celular, había dormido solo 2 horas. Gruño molesto.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡No sean impacientes! ¿Qué hora creen que es? Más les vale que sea algo importante, _como sin-chan cubierto de chocolate o algo por el estilo_ – sonrió, diciendo esto último como un comentario para sí mismo, incluso en esas condiciones de somnolencia podía seguir siendo gracioso. Se rasco la cabeza, bostezando fuertemente, solo para que cuando abriera la puerta la figura de cierta persona lo empujara al meterse dentro. Viendo como el sujeto entraba y se metía a su habitación, comenzó a seguirlo, golpeándose mentalmente para despertar de su estupidez - ¡Shin-c… Midorima! ¿Qué haces aquí? – regreso a su tono molesto.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – El peli verde se encamino hacia él, tomándolo de los brazos, lo sacudió un poco y al ver que Takao no decía nada, continúo metiéndose en las demás habitaciones, como si buscará algo desesperadamente. Takao trago en seco, por alguna razón se veía molesto.

Viéndolo perderse en la alcoba, donde sabanas y almohadas salieron volando. Takao se mantuvo alejado, esa era una nueva faceta de Midorima que jamás había visto. Se pegó a la pared, buscando el teléfono por si tenía que buscar ayuda de la seguridad para calmarlo. Lo soltó tan pronto ese pensamiento pasaba por su mente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo actuaba tan nena? Camino hacia él, tratando de calmarlo. Midorima jamás le haría daño, físico. Era más un hombre lengua larga que de puños.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Oye, espera, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – finalmente se recompuso, regresando al tema central. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Porque él no recordaba haberlo invitado a su habitación. Por la vestimenta de su amigo, se veía que no había pasado por su casa. ¿había venido desde el hospital hasta aquí? Imposible. Problemas personales pasaban a segundo plano, jamás al primero.

\- ¿Dónde está el maldito? – su tono más molesto, casi gritándole. Takao avanzo, tocándole el hombro, eso pareció regresarlo a la realidad, porque sus ojos lo miraron fijamente.

\- ¿Quién?

Midorima comenzó a hablar, pero incluso Takao podía entenderle más que "nanodayo", lo demás era un trabalenguas.

\- A ver, tranquilízate un poco – le indico.

\- ¡NO! Ya se fue, ¿verdad? – tomándolo del brazo, apretándolo un poco más de la cuenta, los ojos de Midorima estaban húmedos.

\- Auch…- se quejó, Midorima pareció entenderlo y libero un poco de su fuerza.

\- Tú y el… ¿lo hicieron?

\- ¿de quién hablas? -

\- ¡De tu amante! Mientras hablamos me dijiste que tenías una cita. Yo… lo siento. – ahora era Midorima quien lloraba como un niño pequeño de 5 años, Takao quedo enmudecido, quería decir algo, pero todo lo que salía era aire de sus pulmones - Todo esto es mi culpa, pero aun así… no tenías por qué meterte con otra persona. Es una forma de vengarse muy cruel.

\- Shintarou… - no era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre, pero esto era en medidas drásticas para cuando este se negara a escuchar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me llamas como siempre? Yo… ¿tanto te lastime? –. Suspiro, frustrado, eso encendió todo su cuerpo, apretó la mano en un puño y sin pensarlo una segunda vez, lo soltó contra el idiota más alto que tenía frente a él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndolo perder los lentes. Midorima se quedó totalmente perplejo ante la acción del más pequeño_._

_Dios_, ese golpe se había sentido súper bien, quería volver a darle otro. Pero se refreno a sí mismo.

\- ¡Basta! ¿Por qué te comportas como la victime? ¿eh? Tú… eres un idiota, Shin-chan – Takao no pudo contenerlo más, las lágrimas picaban por salir de sus ojos, aun pasando la mano para quitárselas, volvían a salir, más y más. Entre sollozos y una voz ahogada continuo, tenía que sacarlo de su pecho – aun cuando todos me dicen que te deje y que siga adelante, aun así sigo contigo. ¿sabes porque?

\- … - negó con la cabeza. Takao se abalanzo encima de él, apretándolo contra su pecho. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Porque te amo, tonto. Incluso con esas extrañas manías tuyas que a los demás les disgustan. Pero cuando dudas de mis sentimientos, realmente me dan ganas de romperte los dedos ¡TONTO! ¡Shin-chan, eres un tonto! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! – Midorima tanteo el terreno, al ver como el más pequeño comenzaba a temblar, extendió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más contra él. Levanto el rostro, las lágrimas de Takao inundaban sus hermosos ojos. Paso su dedo pulgar sobre sus parpados, removiendo las dos pequeñas gotas.

\- Es verdad. Soy un tonto, un completo idiota. Eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero al menos puedo intentarlo, por ti – tomó su mano y la beso suavemente, dejando la marca de sus labios como un leve calor en el dorso de Takao, quien sintió como si una ola de calor fuera directo hacia su pecho.

\- A pesar de saber que eres un idiota y un tsundere, porque si lo eres, no lo niegues, yo jamás te he dejado, pero tu indiferencia… es dolorosa. Es peor que el rechazo, porque ni siquiera me miras.

\- Sé que un lo siento no basta para ti, pero por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas. – su mano apretaba la de Takao, enredando sus dedos.

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué si me vuelves a lastimar? Yo no sería… capaz de soportarlo.

\- ¡JAMAS! No quiero perderte, Takao. Tú eres lo mejor de mi vida. Sin ti mis días serian un infierno. Por eso me esfuerzo demasiado en el trabajo, porque sé que cuando regrese a casa siempre estarás esperando por mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eso me alegra el día. Sin ti, me sentiría más viejo de lo que ya soy.

\- Tú no eres viejo.

\- Admitámoslo, mi forma de vida es la de un viejo de 60 años. Trabajo, trabajo, almuerzo, trabajo, regreso a casa, cena, baño, duermo y otra vez a comenzar. Tú me recuerdas la felicidad que puede existir en pequeños momentos del día. El compartirlos contigo es… lo que le da sentido a mi vida. ¿podrías por favor darme otra oportunidad?

\- …- Takao lo miraba dubitativo. Suspiro, ¿Cómo podría odiar al hombre que amaba por ser un idiota? Si e eso mismo se había enamorado de él. – Quiero ser tu prioridad, nada de ponerme después del trabajo, incluso si un hombre se está muriendo y te llamo, lo dejas a su suerte. ¿entendido?

\- ¿Qué? – Takao lo beso suavemente en los labios como chiquillos robándose besos a escondidas. Midorima enrojeció.

\- Era una broma. Jamás me metería entre tu trabajo, esa es tu pasión. Pero quiero que me ames, que no me ignores, que me trates como tu pareja, que me lleves a cenar de vez en cuando, caminar contigo en la orilla de la playa, que te tomes el fin de semana para poder pasarlo sentados en casa, durmiendo o simplemente follando. Ya sabes, esas cosas que hacen los enamorados. A cambio prometo hacerte sentir joven todos los días, Abuelito Shin-chan.

\- Te amo. Te prometo no defraudarte. Gracias, gracias, gracias – dándole besos en la cara. Takao solo se dejó querer. Los besos comenzaron a volverse más intensos, las manos no solo abrazaban, sino que subían lentamente, por encima de las ropas. Los dedos de Midorima acariciaban la cintura de Takao, subiendo hasta sus hombros, acercándolo para besar sus labios de una manera nada tierna, sino más bien ardiente. Sintiendo la lengua del otro meterse cual ladrón dentro de su boca, lo recibió gustoso.

Por instinto Takao envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Midorima, sentándose en su regazo. Las manos del peli verde iban levantando la camisa del pelinegro, quien no opuso resistencia. Tan pronto la prenda salió, tomo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y lo beso, probando su sabor. Lamio el labio superior del más alto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Midorima se acercó, inhalando el aroma del más pequeño, dirige su atención hacia aquel pequeño botón rozado, pasando su lengua sobre este, el pecho de este se comprimió al sentir la aspereza de su lengua tocar su pezón. Takao se apartó, casi cayéndose de su regazo. Ambos se miraron, pero Takao estaba completamente sonrojado, cubriéndose el pecho con las manos, que no servía de mucho, pero era lo mismo.

Midorima iba a decir algo, cuando un sonido les interrumpió. Buscando con la mirada hacia todas las direcciones, Takao encontró su celular zumbando en la cómoda junto a la cama. Cogiéndolo con la mano, se colocó la camisa y contesto. Humedeciéndose los labios, sintiendo el leve sabor de Midorima impregnado en ellos.

\- Takao al habla – respondió, girándose hacia la ventana, maldición, un poco más y ahora estaría sobre la cama gimiendo ante la lengua de Shin-chan. No escuchaba ni una sola palabra que decía la otra línea, parecía ser su madre, algo sobre ir a verlos a casa y que no olvidara invitar a Midorima. Dios, su madre le había arruinado el momento. Incapaz de poder mirar a Midorima ahora, todo lo que hizo fue quedarse con el celular, escuchando lo que su madre decía y mirar hacia el frente. – ok, adiós, mamá. – dijo después de que su madre terminara el monologo de "debes cuidarte y comer bien". colgó el teléfono. Ahora tenía que enfrentar a su excitado novio, que tal vez había perdido la erección en sus pantalones.

Iba a girarse, cuando sintió el peso del otro cuerpo contra su espalda. Midorima enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo atrajo contra él. Takao casi suelta un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir la gran erección que se presionaba contra su cadera.

Deslizando su mano debajo de la camisa de Takao, subió desde su cintura, rozando las costillas, acariciando el pecho y llegando hasta su cuello, donde le obligo a levantar la vista hacia el techo, ladeando su cabeza, mientras los labios del peli verde iban directo hacia su expuesta nuca, un beso, suave. Otro beso, esta vez más prolongado. Sintiendo como algo húmedo acariciaba su piel, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron ante tal acción, apretando los dedos de los pies, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción.

\- Shin-chan, ¿Qué estas…? – se giró para encararlo, pero su boca fue acallada por los labios de su novio, lo que le impidió articular palabra alguna, más que sonidos ahogados. La lengua de Midorima no le dejaba pensar, claro que Takao había tenido que instrumentarlo en ello, porque el tsundere jamás había sido besado.

\- Quería contenerme, pero vestido de esa forma, ¿estas tratando de seducirme? Ese pantalón no deja mucho a la imaginación. – diciendo esto, Midorima comenzó a sacarse la corbata que llevaba puesta, dándole media vuelta a Takao para que quedara viendo hacia la ventana, Midorima tomo la corbata y cubrió los ojos de Takao, el paisaje de luces de la ciudad desapareció, sus manos fueron tomadas y colocadas encima de su cabeza, contra el vidrio de la ventana. Haciéndolo levantar más su trasero. Sonrió, Takao no entendía muy bien de que iba el juego, pero Midorima estaba tomando el control así que lo dejaría. – no muevas tus manos, déjalas sobre el cristal, ¿entendido? – le soltó las muñecas, pero como buen paciente, hizo caso a la indicación del doctor.

\- Si, doctor Shin-chan. – Las manos de Midorima fueron hacia sus piernas, acariciándolas por encima de la ropa. Takao gimió ante el tacto de su acompañante. Mientras se frotaba contra sus glúteos. Se mordió la lengua al sentir el miembro de Midorima presionándose entre sus nalgas, casi ronroneando por la sensación.

\- Shin-ch…

\- Shuuu no digas nada. Quiero hacerte el amor. Ahora mismo. ¿esta eso bien? – no pudiendo responder con palabras solo asintió, mordiéndose el labio mientras su novio lo acariciaba con sus grandes manos. Subiendo por sus piernas, la fricción de la tela contra su piel, era como si hormigas subieran a sus pantalones, y por alguna razón eso le excitaba más de lo normal, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar ante el tacto

Comienza a masturbarlo, tomando su miembro entre sus manos, las cuales son más suaves de lo que recordaba. Su pene se endurece más, estremeciéndose ante la sensación de su carne caliente siendo envuelta por esas manos que no dejan de repetir un movimiento de arriba abajo.

Gime al sentir como la otra mano va hacia su cadera, acariciando su espalda con un dedo, su espalda se dobla y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Empujando su miembro contra la mano de Midorima, quien aprieta de más para evitar que se venga.

\- No puedes, debes ser un buen niño y esperar a que yo te dé la orden.

\- Shi…Ahhh… Ugh…

\- Niño malo – lo obliga a lamer sus dedos, metiéndolos dentro de su boca, su lengua acaricia las yemas de estos y los traga más profundo, dejándolos llenos de saliva, la cual escurre un poco por su boca y cae por su mentón. No puede ver nada, solo siente, lo que es extraño. Su cuerpo se ha vuelto más sensible en la penumbra.

La mano de Midorima amasa sus glúteos, se muerde el labio para evitar gemir como una chica, deja que su novio continúe con las caricias. Sintiendo como algo se introduce en su interior. Se sobresalta e intenta apartarse, pero no puede hacer mucho al tener su pene entre las manos del otro.

\- Alguien parece demasiado ansioso – muerde suavemente su lóbulo, provocando que Takao suelte un gemido, entre dolor y excitación. Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos – Bien, te dejare venir. – liberando la presión el miembro ajeno, comenzó a masturbarlo, Takao comienza a soltar respiraciones fuertes, acompañadas del sonido de su propia voz excitada. Midorima puede sentir su propio miembro tan duro como una roca, pero decide complacer al más pequeño. Un movimiento más y Takao echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose contra su hombro, mientras su semen sale disparado contra la ventana. Su cuerpo se estremece, cada poro y musculo esta rebosante de satisfacción.

\- - Ahhhh… ¡Shin-chan! – pronuncia su nombre, casi entre jadeos. Su semen se desliza por la superficie del cristal de la ventana. Takao no lo puede ver, pero eso es muy erótico. Pasa su lengua por detrás de su oreja.

\- Aún no hemos acabado, Kazunari. Viene lo mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

[Capitulo 3 – No veas, solo siénteme]

Takao sentía su corazón acelerarse más de la cuenta, a punto de saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento por la intensidad con la que este se agitaba. No podía ver nada. Después de que Midorima le sujetara las manos con su cinturón para evitar que se moviera y lo dejara encima de la cama, no supo qué hacer.

Se sentía inquieto, pero había cierto morbo en lo de no ver y estar amarrado. Su miembro seguía duro entre sus piernas, completamente desnudo y expuesto, ante la mirada de Midorima. Se preguntaba, ¿lo estaba mirando? ¿Qué expresión tendría? Se mordió el labio. Un paso, se giró a la derecha; nada. Un sonido frente a él, levanto la barbilla, pero igual nada.

No fue sino hasta que la cama crujió y se hundió, balanceando el peso hacia atrás de él, que se dio cuenta que Midorima subía a la cama, acercándose a él.

En un segundo, la caricia que empezó desde sus hombros le indico que estaba detrás de él, ahogando un gemido de satisfacción por la sensación de los dedos del más alto sobre su piel, un escalofrió que hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara de felicidad. Las grandes manos posándose sobre sus hombros, bajando hasta sus antebrazos. Apretó sus piernas, tratando de ocultar su intimidad entre ellas, pero Midorima se lo impidió, tomando sus rodillas, separó ambas, dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto.

\- _Que bello_. – susurró, las palabras se deslizaron en el aire, poniendo su piel de gallina, fue casi orgásmica, doblando la espalda, dejándose caer sobre el pecho desnudo de Midorima. La cadera de este golpeando contra las nalgas de Takao, sintiendo la prominente erección debajo de su pantalón, frotándose suavemente con el balanceo de sus cuerpos sobre la cama. Mordiéndose el labio. No podía verlo, pero podía sentir cada toque. Era como si su sensibilidad hubiera aumentado al verse privado del sentido de la vista.

Un beso en la nuca, otro en el cuello, en el hombro. Era su zona más sensible y Midorima lo sabía perfectamente, puesto que había recorrido ese cuerpo un millón de veces, conocía cada detalle, cada línea, cada lunar, cada marca de alguna herida infantil. Inclinándose para darle mayor acceso, Midorima continua acariciando el cuerpo ajeno, la piel suave, el sonido de su respiración agitada y como la piel se erizaba con cada roce. Takao era hermoso ante sus ojos, o tal vez no solo los suyos, cosa que le molestaba.

Pero solo él podía tenerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, sostenerlo y hacerlo ahogarse en un vórtice de placer.

Unos largos dedos comenzaron a acariciar su falo, produciendo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, sus pezones poniéndose completamente duros, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Midorima comenzó a frotar el glande de este con su dedo pulgar, mientras apretaba suavemente su eje, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Su otra mano apretando con un poco de rudeza aquel botón rosado sobre su pecho, produciendo más jadeos en su pareja, que parecía presa de un ataque de asma.

Deslizando la punta de nariz por la longitud de su cuello, hasta poder besar la parte trasera de la oreja de Takao, atrapando su lóbulo, lamiéndolo. Takao gimió en voz baja, empujando su cadera contra la mano de Midorima, pero este le detuvo.

\- No, aun no. Seria aburrido si solo terminamos de esta manera, ¿verdad? Quiero jugar un poco más con tu cuerpo.

\- Shi-Shin-chan, por favor.

\- Tranquilo, te dije que te iba a hacer gozar, ¿no? ¿no confías en mí?

\- S-Si…. Confió…

\- Buen chico. – musita, depositando un suave beso en su cuello.

Esparció un poco de lubricante entre sus dedos, hasta que estuvieran totalmente lubricados. Acerco aquellos largos dedos, presionando su digito contra la entrada que se apretaba entre las nalgas de Takao, hasta sentir como el calor del interior de Takao apretaba su dedo índice. La tensión a través del cuerpo, la presión de la entrada al sentir la invasión. Comenzó a acariciarle, dando leves giros, fue como se permitió ingresar el segundo dedo.

Viendo como Takao se retuerce, tratando de cerrar sus piernas, chocando sus rodillas en un intento fallido, mientras su otra mano se lo impide. Su miembro salta entre sus piernas, el rastro del pre semen escurre por toda la base. Si continua jugando con su entrada, solo con sus dedos, Takao no durará mucho.

No puede contenerse más. Él también lo necesita, desea hacerle amor, ya no le basta solo tocarlo. Besa su nuca, lamiendo en ese pequeño hueco que se forma, baja el cierre y descubre su miembro, totalmente duro y que pulsa un rastro de pre semen, aliviado de liberarlo de su prisión de tela.

Detiene el movimiento de sus dedos, tomando sus muslos, le levanta un poco para colocarlo. Frotando aquella apretada entrada con su glande, después de ver como este, impaciente, se aprieta ante la anticipación, se empuja suavemente contra la entrada. Hay un poco de resistencia, siempre la hay. Pero en segundos la cabeza entra con facilidad y la entrada le da acceso a lo más íntimo de Takao. Deslizándose centímetro por centímetro, hasta que está totalmente dentro. Es tan caliente y puede sentir la presión de su interior rodeándole.

Takao, por otro lado, se muerde el labio, deleitándose con la longitud que le acaba de penetrar, sus manos apretando las sabanas debajo de ellos y su pene totalmente duro. Es tan grande y siente como todo su cuerpo reacciona ante él. Un leve dolor, pero ahora está listo para lo que sigue. Desea sentirlo embistiendo contra su entrada, desea esto, que lo tome ahí mismo y lo haga llegar al orgasmo. Su pene pulsa en su interior, tan caliente, provocándole espasmos.

Los brazos de Midorima se envuelven alrededor de su cadera, y sin anticipación le empuja fuerte contra su eje. Takao no puede evitar gemir y doblarse. Sintiendo como el eje de Midorima golpea lo más interno de él. Quiero alejarse, pero Midorima se lo impide.

Comienzan un movimiento en el que las caderas de Takao suben y bajan sobre el eje de Midorima, perdiéndose cada vez que descienden. El otro solo se retuerce, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola contra su hombro para tener un apoyo, Midorima no desaprovecha esa oportunidad y ataca su cuello con su lengua, moviendo su pelvis hacia arriba. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, el calor del cuerpo ajeno y los sonidos que salen de sus bocas, mezclándose en la pequeña habitación.

Sus corazones parecen fueran a estallar por la velocidad con la que palpitan, la humedad del sudor de ambos mezclándose cuando ambos cuerpos se frotan mutuamente, Takao sostiene sus testículos, para permitir que el más alto tenga un mayor acceso y las embestidas se aceleren. Moviendo su cadera sobre su pene, empujándose más y más fuerte contra él.

Su pene escurriendo pre semen, Midorima alarga su mano y comienza a masturbarle, sintiendo como su interior le aprieta de repente debido a la ajena caricia. Takao dobla las piernas, apretando los dedos de los pies, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera a entrar en combustión en cualquier momento.

Las embestidas disminuyen lentamente, lo que le sorprende, pero antes de reclamar siente su peso ser levantado, aun sin salirse de su interior, los labios posados sobre su cuello lamiendo y dando suaves mordidas a su piel. Finalmente siente como es empujado hacia adelante y la suavidad de las sabanas frotándose contra su pecho y su mejilla

Lo ha colocado en cuatro, antes de decir algo más para agregar, Midorima se empuja fuertemente, embistiéndole, llevándole hacia adelante. El pequeño dobla su espalda, sus manos totalmente aferradas a las sabanas, acallando sus gemidos contra el colchón, sintiendo su pene balancearse entre sus piernas y una leve humedad escurriendo entre sus nalgas y en su perineo, de seguro el lubricante, ya que Midorima aún no termina.

Midorima, sin poder contenerse vuelve a besar la piel de su nuca, mordiendo suavemente el hombro, Takao se estremece, levantando las caderas en busca de esas fuertes embestidas.

No le niega nada, lo embiste fuerte, quedando totalmente hasta dentro de él, quien no se opone y lo recibe gustoso, acompañado de gemidos y jadeos.

La mano de Takao viaja hacia su miembro y comienza a tocarse, sintiendo como una mano extra se le une y le ayuda en su tarea.

\- Kazunari… - la voz grave, la respiración caliente contra la parte trasera de su oreja, lo estremece, provocándole espasmos. En un segundo siente como Midorima comienza a embestir más fuerte en su interior, golpeando aquel punto que le lleva al orgasmo. No durará más.

Un par de embestidas más y Takao termine, su semen sale disparado contra la cama, mientras gime y todo su cuerpo se tensa por el orgasmo. Apretando el miembro del peli verde, quien no soporta la presión tan caliente que le envuelve y se viene dentro, disparando su semen hasta llenarle.

Takao se estremece por el líquido caliente y por la tensión del miembro pulsando en su interior. Su respiración agitada, con los parpados cansados. Siente sus piernas como gelatina y su trasero como si le hubieran dado una buena tunda, la sensación de escalofrió al sentir como algo se desliza por sus piernas, seguramente el semen de Midorima que se desborda fuera de su interior. En pocos segundos, Midorima se desploma sobre su espalda, dándole un beso en el cuello y susurrándole cosas al oído. Finalmente Takao cae dormido.

Cuando finalmente despierta, se sobresalta. En especial al notar la ausencia junto a él. Busca con la mirada a su amante, y antes de ponerse de pie, la puerta se abre, dejando ingresar a un peli verde todo desordenado, en boxers y una camisa ligera, sosteniendo entre sus manos una charola.

\- Buenos días. – le saluda, dejando la bandeja encima de la cama. Este se acerca y le da un beso en la boca, muy corto.

\- Buenos días. ¿y esto?

\- Pedí servicio a la habitación. Takao, sobre lo de anoche… - de repente el ambiente se tensa y Takao le mira fijamente - Realmente quiero redimirme. Por favor, haré cualquier cosa. Soy seria sobre ello, no te quiero perder.

\- Está bien. Una oportunidad. Estas cosas suelen pasar entre parejas, pero no por eso significa que deba pasar todo el tiempo. Yo te amo, Shintarou, y quiero que tú también me ames. – Takao alarga su mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

\- Te amo. – contesta Midorima.

\- Pruébamelo. No te lo guardes, dime que me amas, bésame o hazme el amor. Cualquier cosa esta bien conmigo, pero no me hagas a un lado.

\- Por supuesto. Gracias. Prometo no defraudarte.

Dando por finalizado eso, Takao se acercó y le besó en la boca, riendo entre besos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste en que habitación estaba?

\- Amenace a la recepcionista con demandarla por impedirme ver a mi paciente que sufre de una anomalía cerebral.

\- ¿En serio le dijiste eso?

\- Puedes apostarlo.

\- Eres genial, Shin-chan, incluso inventaste una enfermedad. Creo que te amo más.

\- Prometo no estropearlo esta vez.

\- Puedes empezar por desayunar muy bien, porque tenemos hasta la tarde antes de ir a ver a mi madre. Y sabes que haremos durante ese tiempo, ¿no?

\- Se me ocurren algunas ideas, pero creo que tú ya lo has decidido, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha juntos?

\- ¿Es seguro que podremos darnos una ducha? Tú y yo juntos bajo la misma regadera, no lo sé.

\- Bueno, veamos si hay suficiente agua caliente.

\- ¡Ven acá! – Midorima corrió tras de él, tomándolo entre sus brazos, cargándolo como una princesa hacia el baño.

[]

¡Gracias, queridisim s por darle una oportunidad a este fic. ¿Sabían que no me di cuenta de no haber subido el tercer capítulo aqui? Solo en amoryaoi.

Que loco. ¡Takeo despistado, sería mejor!


End file.
